


Doppler Effect

by spacepint



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepint/pseuds/spacepint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey gets more than she signed up for when she finally gets to enjoy some alone time with Matt, the radar technician she's developed a crush on while working undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppler Effect

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt from [helpilikereylo.tumblr.com](http://helpilikereylo.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Marked as dubious consent because she's consenting to have sex with Matt, not Kylo Ren.
> 
> Huge thanks go to both [t0bemadeofglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass) and [MadcapRomantic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/madcapromantic) for beta reading and making suggestions. You are wonderful badasses! ♥

The moment her hand grazed his when she passed him the spanner, she knew she was a goner. A spark had flared between them, almost like static electricity; two points holding a charge, unable to move away.

He’d noticed it, too, if the way his hand suddenly jolted and his eyes had flicked up to search hers had been any indication.

It had been pity and compassion that had moved her to help Matt, and not her brain, when a supervisor berated him for his shoddy attempt at rewiring a calcinator.

He was so incompetent she wasn’t sure how he managed to get the job, but Rey figured he had been brought on board by a contracting firm - possibly even the same one that had hired her. The First Order had been crippled by the number of personnel lost on the Starkiller base, and they’d had to outsource much of their technical help.

It had been an excellent opportunity to send Rey on a little recon mission. She was more than qualified for the job, and she was itching for a distraction after the sting of Luke telling her he wasn’t ready to train her yet. Leia had sensed how much she needed it, and, reluctantly, agreed to let her go.

To keep from being recognized she kept her hair in a long braid, and the thick-rimmed black glasses she wore contained a holocam with more than enough storage space for everything she could record during her mission. All she had to do was talk to the personnel on the Finalizer and try to discover what weaknesses they had - in both the ship and the management. If the workers were unhappy, the Resistance could use that information to find and lure potential sympathizers in the crew.

But then she’d stepped up to help Matt. And Matt, realizing that there was a kindhearted and competent technician he could leech off of, had been her shadow ever since. Her tall, gangly, orange shadow.

He shouldn’t have been attractive. He was completely clueless, had anger issues, and was far too obsessed with Kylo Ren. But Rey felt drawn to him, and the more time they spent together, the more likeable he was.

Besides, Matt was improving under her guidance. If he kept it up, he might be a semi-decent technician by the time his contract was up.

He’d even shut up about Kylo Ren, for the most part, and they’d fallen into a comfortable rhythm in the weeks they’d spent working together.

\-----

Rey’s comlink hummed with a familiar voice. “Hey, any chance I can get your assistance on a repair?”

She sighed. Her shift had been over for at least an hour, but she didn’t have any plans, so why not?

“Yeah. I can come help. Where are you at? Do you need me to bring any extra tools?”

“You don’t need to bring anything. I’m up on F deck. Right inside room 143. Just hit the confirmation button on the keypad to get in,” his voice was fuzzy on the comm, like he was inside one of the access tunnels.

“Okay, I’ll be there in a few.”

As Rey made her way through the halls she was sure to smile at the other crew members as she passed. Even if she didn’t know them it didn’t hurt to seem kind and likeable; appearances were everything, and the better she was received, the more likely they were to speak freely around her. 

As he’d promised, the door opened with the press of the keypad’s confirmation button, and she could hear banging echoing from the interior. One of the wall panels had been removed, and she saw a very large boot sticking out of the opening.

“Hey Matt,” she said as she crouched down to peek into the tunnel, “what are you working on?”

“The wiring’s faulty in the room control system, but I don’t know where the problem is, and I’m pretty sure I’ve made it worse,” he muttered, voice slightly muffled, “can you come take a look?”

She crawled into the narrow access tunnel, pressing lightly against Matt’s side as she maneuvered her head next to his and inspected the wiring. “See this green wire? You need to swap it with the orange. Other than that, everything looks right,” she smiled as she turned her head toward Matt.

He wasn’t looking at the wiring.

“You’re so smart,” he smiled as he ran his finger along her jaw.

Her heart thundered in her chest. She couldn’t stop staring at his full lips. Before she had time to think about it she pressed her mouth against his.

She was shocked by how well he kissed; he was so awkward that she had assumed he would be inexperienced all around, but he seemed to know just how much tongue to use and when.

He pulled back, and the softness in his eyes brought a warmth to her chest. “Want to come back to my quarters? I was able to get some Corellian wine from the commissary. It would be a shame to drink it alone.”

“Y-Yeah.”

\------

“How the kriff did you get bigger quarters than mine?” Rey blurted as soon as they entered his room. It was at least twice as big as hers, and the bed was huge.

“I know someone,” he smirked, shucking off his orange vest and setting it on his desk.

_Well, that explains how he got the job_ , Rey thought.

She perched on the edge of his bed and idly ran her fingers along the sheets. They were made of the softest material she’d ever touched, and she felt another pang of envy. “Any chance you can introduce me? I’d kill for these sheets.”

Matt chuckled, back turned to her as he poured the wine into two cups. “We’ll see.”

Something about that phrase and his voice felt painfully familiar, but before she could examine it closely Matt sat next to her and handed her a cup.

“Thank you for all of your help. I would have been lost without you,” he offered with a boyish grin, and Rey smiled into her cup as she took a sip. It was amazing. She wondered if he really got it from commissary, or if it was another gift from his _friend_.

“It was nothing. You’re a surprisingly good student,” she admitted after taking another swallow of wine.

For a moment it looked like he was going to say something, but then he just smiled and took a long drink from his cup.

“I enjoy our time together. It’s hard for me to feel connected to people, but with you it’s effortless,” he confessed, his lower lip sucked into his mouth as if he wasn’t sure that he should have said it.

“I enjoy our time, too,” Rey said softly, finishing her wine.

Matt reached for her cup, his fingers brushing against hers as he took it and set them both on the nightstand. “I’m really glad you’re here,” he murmured, as his hand moved to caress her cheek. Rey closed her eyes to nuzzle against the warmth of his huge palm, wondering how he could be so clumsy with repairs but so careful with her. 

He ran his hand down to cup her neck, angling her chin toward him with his thumb. She looked up to see him, lips pressed together and eyes crinkled at the corners, smiling sweetly at her. Rey’s eyes slid shut again as his head surged forward and their lips met. She could faintly taste the wine as his tongue swept over the inside of her bottom lip.

Matt broke the kiss with a soft sigh. “Mind if we ditch the glasses? I keep worrying I’m going to damage yours.”

Rey felt her lips pulling up at the corners as she passed her glasses to him, and he turned to place both pairs on the nightstand next to the cups.

“Much better,” he breathed, swiftly turning back to press his mouth to hers again. She felt a vague tingle of unease the moment she saw his face without his glasses, but she didn’t inspect it further as she closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers. When she reached up to run her fingers through his hair, he caught her wrist and pressed it to his thigh. She couldn’t help the little moan that slipped out as his fingers trailed from the small of her back up her spine, his hand stopping and pressing eagerly just under her shoulder blade.

He pulled away to remove her shirt, and Rey’s hands trembled as she fumbled with the zipper on his uniform. She couldn’t help her gasp as his chest was revealed - he was _shredded_ , he had a kriffing _8-pack_ , for kriff’s sake - and Matt looked so inordinately pleased with himself that he was practically preening. She was shocked by how many scars he had and wondered at how rough his life had been before getting this job. Her hand moved to brush against a particularly nasty one on his side, but he smiled and moved her hand to the waistband of her pants. Rey quickly pulled both pants and underwear down as he stood to move towards the nightstand to dim the lamp, and Rey hastened to remove her breast wrap before he came back.

Matt bent down to sneak in a quick kiss as he removed the rest of his uniform, and Rey swallowed nervously when they broke away and she saw him fully naked for the first time. He was huge. How the hell was that going to fit inside of her? She’d never seen a man without any pubic hair before, and it just made him seem even _bigger_.

Her dismay must have shown on her face, because he smirked and said, “don’t worry, we’ll go slow.”

He sat next to her on the bed, bent forward so their heads were level, and gently moved his fingers along her slit as he kissed her. She tried to bite back a moan as he pressed a finger into her and started working her nub with his thumb, and she could feel him smile against her lips at the reaction he managed to draw out of her. He pulled away to watch her face when he added another finger, and she could _feel_ the wetness leaking out of her when he bit his lower lip.

“What do you want me to do?” he rasped, glancing down at where his fingers pistoned in and out of her before looking back up and meeting her eyes.

“In me. Now. _Please_.”

“I am,” he said innocently, and tilted his fingers upwards ever so slightly, as though to make a point as the pads of his fingers pressed against the stretch of nerve endings just past her entrance.

“ _Please_ ,” she hissed and glared balefully at him when she caught her breath, “you _smartass_.”

With his free hand he pressed her further onto the bed and removed his fingers only to rub his cock against her folds before carefully inserting the head. Rey squirmed and let out a whimper, she needed him _now_ , damn it. Matt just smirked in response, slowly easing the rest in, inch by inch, while he held her hips still so she couldn’t buck into him. Once he was fully sheathed, he pressed his thumb to her clit and bent down to claim her mouth.

“I’ve dreamed of this ever since I met you,” he mumbled against her throat, laving her collarbone with his tongue as he began moving his hips. He gave a few gentle thrusts, then steadily increased the speed and intensity, gripping her hips to get a better angle. She could feel herself getting closer, and he rewarded every gasp with _just enough_ pressure on her nub to make her see stars. He nipped at the point where her neck met her shoulder, and when he sucked the sensitive skin into his mouth she let out a broken moan. It was just enough to push her over the edge. He didn’t slow down when her muscles contracted around him, but he moved his fingers away from her clit and stroked her neck, pulling his mouth away to murmur endearments that Rey was too far gone to hear. 

She buried her hands in his hair - and everything came to a standstill. The texture of his scalp was all wrong, and she could feel odd bumps against the pads of her fingers.

Matt’s hips came to a stop, pressed against hers, and his nostrils flared as he stared at her confused expression. The rage in his eyes was like nothing she’d ever seen before. Well, almost nothing - she’d seen that kind of fury from Kylo Re-

And suddenly, painfully, everything clicked.

He took advantage of her stunned surprise, grabbing her wrists and forcing them above her head.

“You’ve been an excellent teacher, scavenger,” he smiled against her neck before nibbling her earlobe, “You should let me return the favor.”

“Take that ridiculous wig off and _get out of me_ ,” Rey hissed.

“It fooled you,” he smirked, but he grudgingly complied after shoving an image through their newly reopened bond of what could’ve been: her, sprawled out with his come seeping out of her, grinning deliriously up at him. She shook her head to rid herself of the thought. Pervert. His fingers purposefully brushed against her clit while he gently pulled out of her. He tossed the wig and cap aside, and ran his fingers through his hair, tousling it. She hated that it looked damn good when he did that, and even more so that she wanted to reach out and do the same. 

“How long have you known?”

“That it was you? I knew that you were on board before I ever saw you. I couldn’t believe my luck when you handed me that spanner,” he chuckled darkly and his tone became sardonic as he continued, “but like Skywalker says, ‘the Force works in mysterious ways’.”

Rey felt the humiliated flush traveling up her chest and into her face, and the angry tears that formed in her eyes threatened to spill over as she shoved away from him. She had liked Matt, had thought that she was falling for him, and now he might as well be dead.

Just another person she cared about, cut down by Kylo Ren.

She did the only logical thing - she punched him. Square in his stupid, crooked jaw. “Why go through all this trouble? Why use some- some _stupid_ disguise-” she broke off, breath catching around a sob as the first tear made its way down her face. Kylo’s eyes were downcast while he rubbed at his jaw, a crack sounding as he pushed against it with the heel of his palm.

His face contorted into a worried frown as he gently brushed the tear away. “Rey?”

She felt him again, probing around the edges of her mind, but before she could tell him to get out, he was speaking again.

“It wasn’t fake. I meant every word I said. This wasn’t some,” he paused as he fumbled to find the right words, “ _elaborate ruse_ to hurt you.”

He stared at her beseechingly, then added “I care. About you.”

It felt like a warm blanket was being wrapped around her as she felt his emotions flood through her. His sense of belonging, companionship, and _acceptance_ when he was with her. Gratitude for the friendship he knew he didn’t deserve.

Another feeling, which she feared to investigate and so instead shied away from.

She didn’t pull away when he brushed his knuckles along her cheekbone. He moved to lay behind her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into the curve of his body, locking her into a spooning position.

“I still hate you,” she stubbornly replied, reaching back to dig her nails cruelly into his hip.

“I know,” he sighed against her hair, and she could feel his cock twitch against her backside in response, “but eventually, you’ll realize that you belong at my side. Skywalker will never let you live up to your potential.”

He caressed gentle patterns into her skin and nuzzled the crown of her head. “You’ll choose me. I can wait. Until then I’ll let you run back to your ridiculous Resistance.”

\-----

She only remembered the holocam _after_ they took her glasses.

_Kriff, kriff, maybe the glasses weren’t positioned well enough to get any video_ , she thought. She groaned when she realized that the best-case scenario was that their entire encounter was preserved in audio.

She ran all the way to the office, hoping to intercept the analysis technicians before they caught anything incriminating. They had several weeks worth of material, surely they hadn’t discovered it yet.

Unfortunately, she underestimated just how many technicians were splitting the work, and the stunned expression of Leia Organa, sitting behind one of the viewing terminals, told her all she needed to know.

\------

To say that things had been awkward would be an understatement. Rey had been steadfastly avoiding Leia for three days now, and Leia had finally put her foot down and requested that Rey have lunch with her.

They’d sat in uncomfortable silence for most of the meal, interspersed with stiff small talk.

“He’s gotten a lot… bigger,” Leia mused near the end, making an expansive hand gesture, and Rey’s drink came out of her nose at the unfortunate choice of phrasing, “since I last saw him.”

Rey choked out an apology and quickly excused herself.

She heard someone jogging up to her as she walked back to her quarters, and groaned when she discovered who it was.

“Hey, honeypot!” Poe slung his arm around her shoulder and offered her a brilliant smile. "If I would have known about the other tool he had at his disposal, my interrogation might have gone differently," he winked.

“It's okay, you aren't the first to get some while on a mission,” he added when Rey scowled, and gave her a comforting pat on the arm. “And hey, I hear the First Order is creating a new superweapon. Maybe you could go _under cover_ with your source to get us some intel,” he waggled his eyebrows.

“Does Finn know?” Rey bit out.

“Oh honey, everyone knows. Those techs are the worst gossips on base.”


End file.
